


Loser Cums First

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Chanyeol likes a challenge.





	Loser Cums First

Chanyeol’s weight presses you firmly into the mattress, his body warm and big as he covers you, his hands sweeping apart your thighs to make room for himself between your legs.

“I can already feel how wet you are,” He grins down at you, “And I haven’t even touched you yet.”

You hum, reaching between you to palm at his heavy erection, “I haven’t touched you, either, and look how hard you are..” You counter.

“Well, my dick likes you, you don’t have to do anything to get his attention.” Chanyeol chuckles, grinding his hips forward and pressing himself tight against you through the barrier of his boxers and your panties.

He focuses his attention there, in a slow, deliberate thrust of his hips, his head bowing down to look between you as the fabric of his boxers bunches up right against the front of your lacy underwear.

The friction he causes feels so good that you find yourself gasping and writhing under him for more fairly quickly. Chanyeol takes your response as some sort of symbolic gesture that he feels compelled to lord over you.

“I really get you worked up so fast, hm?” He chuckles, sitting back on his heels and reaching for the waistband of your panties, “Look how wet you are…I don’t even need to be inside of you…” His fingers reached forward and part your labia, prodding gently at your clenching hole before he takes the slick gushing from within you to circle around your swollen clit. “I could make you cum so fast just by rubbing my cock against you.”

“You would definitely cum before me,” You tell him, even as your eyes flutter shut and you relish in the feel of his fingers gliding between your lower lips. “You’re the one who gets so turned on by that sort of thing. I need something in me.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Chanyeol asks you, his eyes locking on yours and his lips curving into a smile.

“Loser cums first?” You ask with a laugh and he nods his head, very serious about the whole situation.

“Only like this,” He tells you, leaning down with his boxers still in place and rubbing his erection over your bare pussy. “No touching other than this.”

“What if neither of us cums?” You ask him, adjusting your position and gripping his waist to anchor yourself as you scoot, spreading your legs open wider.

“You’ll cum.” Chanyeol says confidently. Then he’s focused entirely on the task at hand, grinding and thrusting, his head ducked so he can watch every movement in between glancing up at your face every time you dare make the slightest sound of pleasure.

His eyes flash dangerously each time they meet your own and the precise, heavy grind of his cock through his boxers is enough to send anyone over the edge. Chanyeol can tell when you’re close to cumming and he knows that he’s won, smiling victoriously down at you and before you can finish, you nudge him off of you and push him onto his back while he laughs.

“Shut up, Chanyeol.” You grumble, admitting defeat as you pull his manhood from his boxers and sink down onto him.


End file.
